Turning Page
by Empress Senshi
Summary: A set of fluffy Lazel/Heo one-shots. Post-MoA and Percabeth Rickhanger. Other pairings in future chapters.
1. Turning Page

Buenos Dias~

So basically my _Mark of Athena _fanfic was sort of wishy washy, but a lot of you told me to continue writing **which I will.**  
I've got a brand new face for you all. This story is pretty much improvisation, and well. I hope that you guys rate and review.

~dekaliedoscopia.

Set on the _Argo II,_ after _MoA_ and ... **the freaking percabeth rickhanger**. ;_;  
Lazel yo! Fluffy, one-shot. My first song-fic...

**DISCLAIMER**: all belongeth to rick.

**Song**: Turning Page  
I first heard this song on SYTYCD. Please listen. It gives me chills.

P.S throughout this fic i kept writing "II" as "11"  
idk man

* * *

**Leo's Pov**

_i've waited a hundred years._  
_but i'd wait a million more for you._  
_._

With the Argo II set for flight, an eerie silence hovered over the ship. A constant reminder that the loss of Percy and Annabeth was still ripe. Leo had convinced everyone to rest, as he maneuvered the ship through the aimless clouds and fiery sun. The night quickly closing in behind the boat. With a sigh of exasperation and the admittance of closure, he retired to the kitchen.

His brain attempting to seize in the details of the boat of his and the enchanted wall to reflect the hearth blazing a full back at camp. He realized that the hearth was probably blazing dark and low as his friends, _his siblings_ anticipated the Romans. As he imagined a glass of water a voice came from the shadows of the dinner table.

"You know, we're all grieving... it's not just you."

He didn't even have to turn around to realize it was Hazel. The voice of hers, that acted as fuel to his fire, he tried to extinguish it constantly. Dampen its affects. Though constantly failed at doing, because of the constant drilling in the back of his mind that convinced him he should be hers. He was... wasn't he? With the plaster of a smile on his already weak face he forced a humorless laugh.

"Well, we shouldn't be grieving Hazel, we're going to meet them at the doors and well..." he failed to complete his sentence. He turned around and looked at her figure.

_nothing prepared me for_  
_what the privilege of being yours would do_

She was clutching her knees close to her, as though she feared her being would rip apart, or possibly because they were so far up in the air. He locks of hair fell around her face, which with a slight catch of the dying suns light, he could tell had been streaked with tears.

"And well..?"

"We'll find them. That's that."

She studied him, with eyes that made him feel as though a swarm of bees took flight in his stomach. She sat up straight and looked away toward the hall, where faint snoring could be heard.

_if i had only felt the warmth within your touch,_

"Where's Frank?" Leo asked suspiciously.

She looked at him warily. She was focusing on not letting any form of emotion through.

_if i had only seen how you smile when you blush,_  
_or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough,_

_"_He's asleep Sammy-"

"Leo" he corrected, with a firm close of his jaw and pulsation of a vein in his neck and with that she got up and let out her worry and fear into a sob.

"How could this happen?!" she sobbed out, "I don't get it, what have we done in life to deserve all of this?"

A startled Leo couldn't process the scene in front of his eyes for _organic life forms _ were not amongst his list of fortes. Her mouth covered her mouth to smother the weight of her worries, and her arm clutching her stomach as though her life would escape through her core. Her eyes shut tight to rebel against the terrors of her thoughts. She stumbled forward into the questioning openness of his arms.

She sobbed into him for what seemed like forever, for his limbs had switched elementals and were turning to water. He stroked her hair with uncertainty at first and then with a surge of newly found emotion. He squeezed his eyes shut and hugged her with all effort.

_i would have known what i was living for all along._  
_what i've been living for._

She buried herself into his torso and soon he felt the cord that connected their lives together pull and tighten. And he found himself clutching her hair tighter and sobbing silently. A symphony of sadness that was never lifted but bottled. He felt a tad bit of satisfaction, that for once he was being hugged, he wasn't the one holding the tissue.

She looked up, her golden eyes flooded with tears and grief. A look that just meant that it was far too much for them to handle.

"Leo, I just don't get it. Everyone one we care for dies, or gets stolen and everything we work for is held in front of us... like bait." her voice was a lost in the maze of bittersweet sobs, as they racked her fragile body to and fro.

Her lips trembled, her voice abandoned her by the mere thought of thinking of herself as a puppet in the sadistic game of worldly fate.

She looked up at him, and what seemed like a risk she said

"We can't losing each other again."

_your love is my turning page,  
__where only the sweetest words remain._

He was sure she was talking about his great-grandfather, but it sent a newly found energy into his veins. And he found himself wanting to embrace her, but instead closed his eyes heavily and imagined what would be as his body felt weak at his thoughts

_every kiss is a cursive line,_

She caressed his cheek tenderly as though a lost friend would have, a test to see if the being before them was real

_every touch is a redefining phrase._

He let himself go to possibilities and hugged her again, the drilling sensation in the back of his conscience throbbing.

_i surrender who i've been for who you are,_  
_for nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart._  
_if i had only felt how it feels to be yours,_

"We're here now, and that's all that matters." he whispered, as their sobbing subsided. And he felt a growing envy towards his great- grandfather for knowing this blessing of a being before he could

_well, i would have known what I've been living for all along._  
_what i've been living for._

"Percy and Annabeth will make it through, but we need to be strong for them." his voice a foundation to both their collapsing minds.

_though we're tethered to the story we must tell,_  
_when i saw you, well, i knew we'd tell it well._

He held her from arms length away and studied her. It was time to plaster on the smile, for vulnerability wasn't and option for him.

"You should get some rest." he whispered, though well aware that they were very much alive

_with a whisper, we will tame the vicious seas._

"Alright, Leo." she whispered reluctantly and with a subtle lift of her toes, she planted her lips on his forehead, a parting gift until tomorrow. His eyes closed heavily and he felt where she had kissed him a growing warmth erupted straight to his toes, like he was a candle finally lit.

_like a feather bringing kingdoms to their knees_

* * *

Thanks you guys, oh and **listen to the song**. **Please**

_Review, Rate, P.M ~_

with love, x

**dekaliedoscopia**


	2. Combustion

**_Ni Hao!_**

So, at first I intended for this story to be a one-shot, but now, I guess I'll add some more one-shots, and soon if I like a scenario so much I'll turn it into a story!

Sounds good?  
Good.

**  
this story is set aboard the Argo II... again, and well, Leo and Hazel are _attempting_ to discuss the flashback..

**WARNING:** ENTERING LAZEL ZONE

**DISCLAIMER**: Belongeth to Rick.

~dekaliedoscopia.

**Pre-Apology, if Leo is a bit OOC. And its not really fluffy... I'M TRYING.**

* * *

**Hazels POV:**

The air in her cabin was clammy, as though a cloak of fear had been used to tuck her in. A nasty feeling had moved about in her gut as though a cat would examine its resting spot by circling the area, and settling down with a regal finality. She had escaped the clutches of her dreams swiftly, but that didn't mean she was permanently free from Gaea's gravity. Her mattress itself felt as though it were sinking in and so she leapt up quickly, afraid it might consume her.

_You're in the air girl, Gaea shouldn't be hitting you from this high up._ she chided herself, but as the ship hit a spot of turbulence a dawning realization hit her in between the eyes.

Lord Jupiter could.

Quick to escape the darkness of her room, she left and wandered off toward the deck, her feet cold and bare. It had been a miserable night without Percy and Annabeth though she was willing to do whatever was necessary to help their voyage.

_Day One without Percy or Annabeth_, she thought.

As her eyes met face to face with sunlight, she realized the sun was already high up in the air. A lone Leo was at the helm, steering the ship, his face wearing a thick mask that caused his brows to scrunch up. Unintentionally, her body went numb. Not a paralyzing numb, but some kind of switch was turned on at the back of her brain and sent an army of electric cells straight to her toes. She spent a quaint amount of time standing there, thinking of what to say or how to approach him.

A sound escaped her mouth, a sort of croak that was a testimonial of courage

"Umm... where is everyone Leo?"

His head turned and while the thicket of black curls bounced upon his head, his eyes surveyed her and a sort of glazed look appeared in his eyes. What seemed reluctantly, he broke into his impish grin and responded.

"Jason and Frank went to get some supplies for the ship. Apparently a stash of Imperial Gold was in an abandoned villa near by. Nico is sleeping, and Piper and Hedge went off to find information about the House of Hades. You... uh... slept in, sort of." his eyes wandered to her pajama pants and disheveled purple t-shirt.

She figured her hair was a complete mess, and her eyes were accompanied by wondrous bags from her sleepover with Gaea. Average quality girl time, right?

"Nice to know someone woke me up..." she muttered

The grin on his face widened, and Hazel couldn't help but ease up.

"Y'know, you practically knocked out last night. Don't get me wrong we tried everything! Coach Hedge even busted out his ancient megaphone and tried waking you up. You were dead as a stone." he laughed for a while then bit back his tongue, "Sorry bad choice of words..."

She couldn't shake off how similar he was to Sammy. The vision she shared wouldn't leave her, even in the midst of the constant pandemonium, the vision stuck to her like a tumor.

"Leo, we never actually got a chance... to well..." she said

He stepped away from the helm and with a push of several buttons he gestured toward the edge of the rail. She made her way toward the rail, and for what seemed like the millionth time reminded herself that Leo had been the mastermind behind this ship. Another distinct quality that differentiated him from Sammy.

He leaned casually on the rail, and swiveled his neck a bit, and looked at her, as though a suave movie star would but coming from him he just looked ridiculous.

"Admiral Leo, at your service." he said smoothly

"Gods Leo," Hazel laughed and the air around the two was momentarily sprinkled with amusement

"So what did you want to talk about?" he asked auspiciously, as though he knew what the outcome would be.

She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye, and the numbing feeling returned to her, like a boomerang. Her limbs felt like they were going to spontaneously combust, but out of the two, there was no competition.

"I, uh... think we should talk about... what happened..." she spluttered. How could she phrase this?

The glazed look returned to Leo, as though he was thinking a million things at once but stayed stationary, trying to figure out what to do next by the process of elimination, which was a very un-Leo-like thing to do.

"Hazel, what's there to talk about? I'm not Sammy..." he started to say, though Hazel felt that this wasn't his preferred choice of conversation direction

"But you're so much like him!" she founded herself screaming to no one in particular. "Why would the universe create such a great human being, and then let him die!"

"Hazel-" said a startled Leo, who had been caught off guard by Hazel's outburst.

"And not only let him die, let me die before him just for him to think my being hijacking was all his fault. For his whole life! And then whisk me off to meet yet another great human being! Who is pretty much exactly a mirrored copy of the original great human being, but possibly deserves to be in a whole new class of great!" she figured none of her words made sense, at all.

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel!" he grabbed her flailing arms and steadied her. A strand of her hair fell in place in front of her and with an exasperated sigh she **(for lack of better** **word)** huffed it out of her face only for it to fall back in place masking her left eye.

A laugh escaped Leo as he drew her in for a hug, without thinking twice of what he was doing. And surprisingly she hugged him back, burying herself into him. And after a seconds worth of embrace, he stiffened around her.

He stepped back, and the glazed look in his eyes seemed to radiate a flame to envy Hell itself. His cheeks were a red and he took a deep breath.

"Leo what's wro-?" Hazel started to say

"I'm not Sammy. I won't ever be Sammy, and sure we're alike, but... I don't know Hazel. Nothing is helping. I'm trying to be a good friend but..." he hesitated

"But what Leo?"

"I'm a seventh wheel." he finished, with a shrug of his shoulders and a bitter smile on his face.

She studied him. She figured, sure he wasn't as handsome as Percy or Jason, and not nearly as built as Frank, but the way the sun caught light in his black lashes, and the way his black curls always seemed to have oil in them, and his hands were never clean and the when he smiled it was an epidemic, some form of terminal disease that never left you and literally burned itself behind your eyelids and... She felt his hands caress the side of her face, and his hand was warm to the touch.

She closed her eyes and indulged in his aura, before looking at him.

"Maybe I won't ever be as renown as the heroes on this quest and maybe we won't even be known as heroes, but until then, I want you to know I'm trying. I'm trying at everything, and-" he closed his eyes firmly and Hazel believed he was looking _inward_.

"You shouldn't have me distract you from..."

_Frank_ she thought instantly.

He took the strand of hair in front of her face and tucked it securely behind her ear, his eyes searching hers.

"_Me _distract _you_," he said with a heavy laugh "Damn, Hazel, you don't even have to be in the same room to distract me. I have to worry about my body bursting into flames just by thinking about you."

All of her senses sharpened. She saw everything clearly.

"Your voice is like, I don't know, just everything that's good in life morphed to create a supreme good thing. And you're just great, and selfless and _beautiful_." he was rambling on, slowly closing the space between them. And she felt as though a personal sun was shining just for her.

"Leo..." she whispered

"I don't know Hazel, I can't help myself." he said and looked at her one last time. Before gently brushing his lips against hers, and at that moment, Hazel felt herself fall toward a nonexistent earth, and land in a cushion of possibility.

But a nagging voice in her mind kept on screaming to her, that this was wrong, beyond all levels of wrong. And the nagging voice was screaming to her, that they'd barely sorted their chances out, but shot at the slim ray of hope that dangled between them like the strand of hair that escaped. But his lips were moving against hers softly, writing its own story of what _could be_instead of what isn't.

He stopped and moved back just enough to meet her flustered gaze and her eyes filled with hope.

He bit his lip, "I shouldn't have done that." he said as the colour around his face drained.

"I-" Hazel was lost for words...

"No, you _probably _shouldn't have done that."

Hazel turned around and soon realized she had stepped into a whole new web of trouble. She was now staring into the baffled face of Piper Mclean.

* * *

WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOAH.  
_You liked that all right?_

**Tu gusta?**

Cause I know _j'adore!_

Rate-Fave-Review? IDK

~** dekaliedoscopia.**


	3. Extinguished

**LAWDAMERCY**.  
_You guys really seem to like this fic, huh?_

I won't be a troll I'll continue it from here, for all of you **great** people who reviewed.

_**WARNING** _THOUGH: I have a tendency to like, forget stories, so if that happens and you really want me to continue  
**I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SPAM.**

_(-: with limits of course._

X DEKALIEDOSCOPIA.

* * *

**Leo's POV:**

A million questions seemed to flood Leo's mind at once. Could humans short circuit? Well, from what Leo felt right now, every single molecule in his body was working so intensely, a probable effect from the kiss he and Hazel shared, that they barely had enough time to recover before being ripped out of their socket. Leo felt macho but stupid at the same time.

He wanted to move a mile away from Piper, create as much distance as possible and hide away in a forge for eternity. He didn't want to distance himself from Hazel in the process, but from the death glare he was receiving from Piper, he probably wouldn't even get time to spend with her again.

"Leo Valdez. Tell me, from beginning to end, what you and Hazel were doing right now." Piper said, the charmspeak so evident in her voice it didn't even cross Leo's mind to resist.

"Well, Hazel woke up and she wanted to talk and so we started talking, and we hugged, and laughed for a bit and then I kissed her, and then you came." he obliged and breathed out all at once. He felt like slapping himself for what he did, but the feel of her lips on his was burned into him.

"Mhmm" Piper said whilst going over and grabbing his ear while flashing a polite smile at Hazel, and pulling Leo into the lounge. She let go of his ear and with a look of pure murder on her face she pointed to a chair.

"Sit."

Leo's bones and muscles obeyed before he did.

Piper looked him in the eyes, and usually when she did so it struck him weird on how she coped with being such a pretty person and at the same time allowed herself not to get fazed by whatever remarks she received. It also struck him on how pretty she was in general but, it was just that, general.

Though at that moment, the sheer intensity pouring forth from her eyes was far from pretty, it was down right terrifying.

"Valdez. Do I need to call Hedge to smack you upside the head, or should I do it myself?" she spat out viciously

"Uh... I guess you could.. do it-" she interrupted him by decking him upside the head.

"Leo! She has a boyfriend! Why in Hades would you move in on her like that?!" her screaming words were like an extra ice cold slap, "And it's not even like her boyfriend's in a different city or country, he lives on this ship... with you!"

_Shit. _Leo thought.

"Do you want to be in the midst of a relationship war Leo?!" this interrogation period wasn't at all going easy on Leo's part. He stood up with his hands in front of him in a surrending gesture.

"Could you please let m-"

"Sit."

Leo let out an exasperated sigh, she wouldn't even let him talk or explain.

"Now, what you're going to do, is tell me what exactly is going on behind you, Frank and Hazel. Because this needs to be solved." Piper breathed out, completely exhausted.

So, Leo explained, from beginning to end, the relationship between Sammy and Hazel, and Sammy being Leo's bisuabeulo, and that's why Hazel likes him.

"I swear on the Styx Piper, that's all. I- I just like her, for... her." Leo stammered out.

"That's not everything Leo, I can tell. What about Frank?" she raised her eyebrows

How did she do that? How could she read the lives of people like a book? It creeped Leo out how she could lie like anything but sniff out a fib just like that?

"What about Frank?" he tried asking dumb foundedly, and in response she gave him another slap across the head.

"Do I look stupid to you Valdez?" she yelled, and before he could even answer _that_ she raised her hand as if saying _"Don't make me slap you again!"_

He took a deep breath, "Uh, about that... So, y'know my awesome and super hot Hephaestus flame skills?" Leo asked while setting his hand ablaze, "Well, y'know how Frank, since he is a child of Mars and has the shape-shifting abilities on him Mom's side, and a whole bunch of mumbo jumbo ancient blood stuff..."

"I didn't _know, _but go on."

Leo paused, how could he expose Frank like that? It was just Piper right? Like she said we all live together on the boat, it can't be that bad can it? Sooner or later they'll find out.

"Well, Frank's life relies on a stick." from the baffled look on Pipers face, Leo took this as an opportunity to further explain himself. "His lifeline is this piece of wood he kept in his jacket pocket, but he gave it to Hazel and well, if it burns..."

Piper's baffled expression was quickly exchanged for one filled with hopelessness, "He dies."

Leo gave a sullen nod of his head. And before he could recover and vent his heart out to the Daughter of the love goddess herself, a sharp pain erupted from his ear, and with quick realization he realized that Piper was pinching it again.

"Ouch! Ouch! Stop Piper!" he yelped

She drew him in and whispered viciously just like she did before, "Valdez, you need to promise me that you'll stay away from Hazel unless crucial and necessary."

"How can I- OW!- Stay away from someone, who, lives on the, same boat as-" Leo managed to get out, though the iron grip on his ear was definitely _not_ helping.

"Just stay away from her. No flirting, no smooth moves, no anything!" she nagged, just like a mother would.

"I can't even talk to her?!" he whined

She let go of his ear and thought for a while, "You can talk to her." Leo looked relieved immediately until Piper jabbed her finger at his chest.

"Within _reason._" she forced through clenched teeth. "And I'll be watching you Valdez." she pointed her eyes with her two fingers and pointed at him threateningly, a renown Gleeson Hedge gesture.

And with a lasting death glare she stormed off into her cabin and before entering she shouted back to him.

"Frank and Jason aren't back yet, but go up and man the ship will you!? I think Hedge is going to fly off without them." Leo shouted a quick reply and made way for the stairs.

"And don't talk to Hazel!" she shouted and firmly closed the door behind her.

As Leo hoped up the stairs he was greeted by a shirtless Hedge who was walking, or, galloping across the deck? It was always hard to determine with his goat legs.

"Valdez!" he barked, "Hazel here said you were having a _word _with McLean Is there something I should know about?" he asked casually, but his voice was tinted with a bit of suspicion.

"Uh, nothing you goatliness, everything's a-okay!" Leo yelped a bit to loudly trying not to make eye contact with Hazel who was staring out the horizon.

"Humph." Hedge puffed, "If you _say_ so..."

Leo grabbed hold of the controls on board and tried to focus on something, anything to get his mind off of Hazel and the smell of her hair, and the feel of her lips and...

_Stop it Valdez,_ he chided himself_, thinking about her will only make it worse_.

He removed a couple of bolts and scrap pieces of metal from his tool belt and started to fiddle with them. His thoughts started wondering about Annabeth and Percy, and how they were faring. Nico the death expert hadn't reported anything devastating, so they still had a chance. After a while of thinking about anything else he could think about that didn't connect to Hazel, he had created something that looked like a deathly can opener.

Before he could decipher the purpose of the magical machine he had created. an assortment of whizzes and creaks came from Festus. Leo slipped his can opener whatzit into his tool belt, and stood up briefly.

Leo had barely enough time to react when a huge thunk rocked the ship. A dazed Jason got up, his shirt ripped to shreds and a misshapen and bloody figure lay at his feet.

Before Leo could ask what happened, Jason crumpled to the deck as though he was hit by a sack of flour. Leo tried processing what happened until a startled Piper and Hazel rushed toward him, to see the commotion, their weapons drawn. As soon as they took in the bodies, which were now rapidly losing blood, on the deck, they both shook their heads as though they couldn't believe their luck.

Piper flew to the ground and with tears in her eyes check Jason's neck pulse with trembling hands.

"Jason!"

All of Leo's insides wanted to come out and switch spots with his skeletal, which was already turning to jello. Piper pulled her fingers away only to find them coated in blood.

"Hedge!" Leo screamed, unable to stand any longer, his voice cracking. "COACH! Come here _now!_" he screamed even louder._  
_

The misshapen figure at their feet started to change shape, and until then, Leo hadn't even known that...

"What what is it?" said a frustrated Hedge, who waddled his way to the trio until realizing what they were all watching so intently. "What in Hades..." his face turned slack, as the mid afternoon sky turned a nasty shade of black in a matter of seconds.

"Get them inside!" No one understood, until he shrieked. "Get them inside, NOW!" The loudest clap of thunder shook not far above them and the whole ship vibrated from the sheer power of the clap.

A tear streaked Piper looked at him bewildered, "What do you mean them?!" she yelled, her whole body either racking from fear or from sobs. A strike of lightning peeked out of the thickness of the clouds, blinded them momentarily

Hazel, who hadn't said a word since they congregated as though she was a statue, petrified and still, suddenly grasped Leo's arm with a strength he hadn't realized she had.

Leo realized too late what she was staring at, the misshapen figure had stopped moving and changing, and took on its real shape.

"I- I-" she stammered out, and held on to Leo for dear life, probably afraid of collapsing.

"Get inside, NOW!" Hedge was off his rocker now, his face red and demented. As he grabbed Jason from his underarms and dragged him across the deck, though a nasty trail of blood was being left in his path. Piper rushed after Coach Hedge and said something, that was now lost in vicious shrieks of the rapid wind.

But neither of them could move, for they were staring at the mutilated face, of Frank Zhang.

* * *

**I'm sorry for the cliffhanger.**  
I love you all. c:

Okay well, that was chapter three, and I got a request for writing longer chapters, so that's my next goal! I'll update as soon as I can you guys.

Thanks for the reviews!

_lawl have fun with your feels. _**x dekaliedoscopia**


	4. Petite Glaciation

**Okay, so everyone chill.**  
I'll stop playing with your feels... kind of... at least after this chapter.

Okay, I won't promise anything but.  
I'm _sorry_ for the cliffhanger, and if Piper was a cock-block and Frank and Jason are dying.**  
Again, im sorry!**

DON'T GET ME WRONG, I LOVE FRANK TO DEATH. oh gods bad choice of words.

JUST READ. /

**I probably should change the rating for this fic, cause shiz is about to get _serious._**

**x** _dekaliedoscopia._

**DISCLAIMER: **All belongeth to Rick.  
**WARNING:** Just brace yourselves.

* * *

**Leo POV:**

Leo had never thought he'd be dragging the injured body of Frank Zhang across his ship like this, it hadn't even crossed his mind for a second. Leo grabbed Frank from underneath his underarms and with all the power he had in his body he surged forward towards the lower deck. His heart was hammering against his chest like a pendulum had been given a dose of ecstasy. Hazel chased after him, her sword unsheathed as she frantically looked around the blackening sky and growing storm to see if any being dared challenged them.

_We need Percy and Annabeth!_ Leo thought frantically as he heaved Frank onto a cushion.

Hedge and Piper were rabidly looking for ambrosia and nectar, as well as ingredients for Hedge's nature healing. The wounds on Jason's face were cleared up, and he was breathing shallowly, but a nasty gash spread from the start of his ear and extended all the way towards his lower back.

Hedge trotted over and looked Frank up and down. The lounge was silent except for the shallow breathing coming from Jason. All three demigods were silent, waiting for the verdict of Hedge, who was desperately trying to clean the blood off of Frank's face wounds.

Hazel stood beside Leo, sobbing silently. Leo took a deep breath.

"Coach is Frank going to be okay?" Leo croaked out as their protector trickled some nectar into Franks mouth.

His goatly face was masked with wariness, "His arm's broken, and so are a couple of ribs but it's going to take more then Gatorade and ambrosia to fix him up."

Hazel let out a sigh and it was as though a heavy burden had been lifted.

"Don't get to happy just yet, something serious is about to happen. And it doesn't look good." Hedge said as though reading out all of their obituaries.

Piper looked up from cleaning the wound on Jason's back, "Hedge do you have any idea why there is a storm-"

"Leo, land the ship now!"

Everyone looked to see the pale face of Nico diAngelo emerging from his cabin, his sword unsheathed and a frantic look in his eyes.

"Nico, what's going-" started Hazel until a force unlike any other they felt slammed into the right side of the ship causing everyone to stumble frantically to the left in desperate attempts to stabilize themselves.

"LEO! NOW!" Nico screamed as he grabbed Leo by his collar and ran to the deck. The relief Leo felt a mere minute ago was wiped away almost instantly.

A swarm of storm spirits, spawns of chaos, orbited the ship in reckless abandon, crackling and changing form constantly. The magical forces around the ship acted as a barrier, as if the ship were in a sealed gold fish bowl, and Leo looked to see Festus focusing as though his life depended on it at keeping the ship safe. It looked like something out of a movie. All the blood in Leos system seemed to drain straight through his feet.

Leo made a run for the controls and looked briefly to see Nico hesitate. If he had any blood in his body to begin with, Nico looked ten times more paler then usual, if that were even possible.

"You need to land the ship, now!" Nico ordered, whilst sneaking a glance at the storm spirits every other second.

"Would you tell me why!? What in Tartarus is going on?!" Leo screamed, his body temperature rising rapidly without his consent.

"We're going to be ambushed if we stay up here any longer!" Nico screamed frantically pointing at the audience of storm spirits.

"The storm spirits will follow us if we go on land! And not to mention the fact that Gaea will swallow the ship like its breakfast!"

"Something is going to break the ships barriers if you don't land right now! This is crucial!" Nico's screams were down right unearthly at that moment, his rage and fear poured through his stick like being and Leo felt a shiver go down his spine.

There was no winning an argument with this kid, so Leo tapped several button on his keyboard and shouted an order to Festus, that was lost in the wind.

A crack in the barrier appeared, spreading like frost as the lights on Festus' eyes blacked out. At that moment the temperature around the ship seemed to go down 30 degrees and Leo felt as though the tips of his ears were on the brink of falling off.

"What are we supposed to do now?" Leo asked quietly.

Nico looked him dead in the eye and raised his sword. A silent agreement passed between the two, Leo pressed a range of buttons and kept the ship afloat in the air. Its descend would have to wait. Leo pulled out his hammer and set it ablaze.

"No choice." Nico said gravely, "We fight."

* * *

Waves and waves of storm spirit infantry poured into the ship and Hazel and Piper rushed out of the lounge, and shut the door behind them, in attempts to keep Frank and Jason safe, Leo presumed.

Leo charged at a storm spirit and pounded it with his hammer, it disintegrated on impact. Hazel and Piper must've caught on immediately and unsheathed their weapons, attacking any storm spirit that came their way. Without realizing it Leo had noticed a layer of frost settle upon the deck of the ship and a feeling of dread washed over him.

Leo set him self ablaze and knew that if they weren't under circumstances such as this, he would've hands down avoided "commando-combustion-mode". The amount of explosives on the ship were too great, but with the decreasing temperature, this was vital.

It was all or nothing.

Leo took out at least a dozen storm spirits, but it showed in all four of them that their energy was draining. And still an army of storm spirits waited impatiently around the crack in the barrier to get in.

"There's too many!" Piper shouted, whilst parrying a thrust from a whisp of storm spirit weaponry with her dagger.

Hazel, who was defending herself with her spatha, looked downright frustrated without Arion to help her ride"What are we supposed to-" she yelled until a blood curdling scream erupted from Piper, cutting her off.

She crumpled to the ground and Leo saw that the tip of her blade was charred and black. A storm spirit in the form of an angel stood behind her, its form decorated with lightning as it let out a thunderclap and flew away, morphing into something different.

"Piper!" Hazel shrieked as she momentarily let her guard down, another spirit flew behind her and knocked her down before giving her a shock that stopped her from getting up.

_No, no no_, Leo thought, all hope slipping away. He turned around 360 degrees checking his surroundings only to see Nico fall down.

One flaming Hephaestus kid against an army of storm spirits didn't look half as fun as healing bodies. A surge of frustration overcame him and Leo's flame seemed to rise an extra couple of feet. Whoever was behind this ambush, Leo vowed to slam them with his hammer as soon as they made them selves evident.

Leo roared and shot blasts of fire at any storm spirit that came his way, they disintegrated on impact, almost too easily. And soon Leo realized that they were all one by one, disappearing into whisps of cloud vapor.

"Show yourself!" Leo screamed to the smell of lightning and to the growing storm above him.

All three of his friends seemed to stir, and Leo quickly extinguished his flames and ran to Piper. Her eyes fluttered open and Leo felt relieved. At least the storm spirits were gone and they could prepare themselves for the next battle.

"What in Hades was that?" Piper asked with fear so evident in her trembling voice.

"An ambush." said Nico, who got up and reached for his black sword. Leo couldn't tell if he always had the menacing look in his eyes or was it just the look he gave after every failed battle.

Hazel, who sat up and was shaking violently looked at each and everyone of her friends. Leo felt the urge to wrap his arm around her but he remembered that the gesture would be unappreciated.

"I don't know about you guys, but I don't think its over." she said uncertainly

And before Leo could brush himself off, the temperature dropped again and Leo finally understood what this was... or more or less who.

Before Leo could reach for his hammer, he saw the awestruck face of Nico slowly freeze over, until his body was coated with a layer of frost and literally, he was frozen.

"NICO!" Hazel shrieked before seeing that Piper, too, had been frozen.

She exchanged a fearful look at Leo and quickly rushed to his side, their weapons pointed toward the center of the frost, where the cold was spreading around the rest of the deck like a disease.

A soft laugh and cold breeze brushed the back of Leos neck and made way toward his left ear straight toward the frigid center of the ship. A black cat might as well have walked in front of them, because Leo felt their luck vanish just like the heat that once filled the air.

Hazel pressed herself closer to Leo, in attempts to stay warm, for from the sheer anger Leo felt, his body temperature was rising, despite the constant decreasing of temperature.

"The witch..." Leo muttered and Hazel looked up at him to see that his eyes were focused so intently at the crisp and cool center.

"Who Gaea?" she whispered, but her question was answered. Standing at the center of the ship, was a tall and dark haired beauty, gloating in her regal and boreal air, and an ice tiara dipping between her brows and extending in a tangle of frost and snowflakes. Her eyes glistened with amusement, of having played with the heroes for this long.

"_Tu as froid_, Leo Valdez?" came the thick accented voice, of the goddess of cold herself.

* * *

**No this isn't a cliffhanger, I'm continuing. Don't worry**

* * *

Leo tried to speak, his vision went red, maybe because he set his head ablaze which caused Hazel to yelp and move away from him, or maybe because he had so many things to say to Khione they all clogged up in his throat. The growing layer of ice beneath their feet started cracking underneath their weight, and with Leo he felt the ice around him turn into slush, his body temperature rising so uncontrollably he was about to tell Hazel to go inside.

"Why so quiet, _mon chéri?_" she asked in a taunting voice that made Leo imagine a cold pair of fingers tip toe down his spine.

"Get off my ship." Leo ordered, gripping his hammer so tightly, his hands almost instantly set themselves ablaze.

"Oh, but you have not even offered me any delicacies yet? _Très_ _impoli!_" she said with mock disappointment

"If you want cookies and tea, you could've went somewhere else, idiot." he snarled, so frustrated his pants began to steam

"Leo," Hazel whispered unsure, "W-who is this lady?"

"_Qui suis-je_? Who am I?" she asked while sauntering her way over toward them, looking flawless and _tr__é_s chic, but Leo knew she meant trouble.

"I am the Goddess of ice, and snow, and all things you _d__é_teste." she whispered like a demon, circling between the two like a vagabond shadow and Leo wanted to attack but he knew just when to charge.

"I am a voice in the wind, you forget almost instantly. I am behind you." Leo blinked and realized he saw out of the corner of her eye that she disappeared in a millisecond and reanimated herself behind Hazel, whose lips were so blue Leo could see the ice forming on them.

_I wish I could kiss them again_ he thought, without realizing his priorities once again.

"I run through your veins, I am your conscience, _mes amies_," her voice was picking up speed and the oxygen around them turned dry and void of any moisture, hanging in the air frigidly. Her pale arms were slowly rising from the sides of her body and Hazel stood stationary, a look of sheer fear in her luminescent eyes. She glanced at Leo and gave a little nod.

He mouthed to her,

_Five_

"I am a demon that never goes away, I will be here..."

_Four_

"Till the days of your deaths, I will be watching you until the very..." she paused

_Three_

"...last"

_Two_

"... second."

_One!_

Hazel turned abruptly and with a cry that was vaguely human, she thrusted her sword into the stomach of the ice demon, though as the gold _ichor_ poured out of her middle, her agape mouth slowly turned into a face of amusement. _  
_

She grabbed Hazel's neck and lifted her in the air, Hazels face first red from strain, and as slow as time turned a nasty pale colour. The ice spread from her head to her toes as she clawed at her neck though her fingers frozen in place. A tear glistened down her cheek and froze. A snicker escaped Khione's lips as she tossed Hazel aside like used tissue.

Leo couldn't stand there any longer. He had lost too much to be used this easily, and it were as though a blood vessel in his brain had popped for a surge of adrenaline rushed through his veins and Leo set him self ablaze once more.

He charged at Khione with his hammer held high but she merely grabbed his wrist and stopped him. He had fought the witch before, but her strength had grown so much Leo barely remembered how to fight. She brought him close and whispered. Their polar opposite temperatures was providing some sort of equilibrium. She had gotten colder since the last time they met,

_Or maybe I'm getting dimmer_ Leo thought.

"I will ask you this once, Valdez, show me where the boys lifeline is, and lead me to it. No funny business, or else I'll tell _mes enfants_ to come and destroy this ship. _Conclure._" she whispered in his flickering ear.

By _mes enfants_ he figured she meant the storm spirits, and Leo felt a feeling of dread. If she wanted Franks lifeline... no, he couldn't let her have it. He doused his flames but kept himself steaming just in case she attacked. Maybe he could signal Hedge to come out and fight.

"First tell me why?" he turned around and looked at her at eye level. She was sadistic and derranged. Leo had no time to ponder about her beauty.

"Gaea doesn't want me to kill you." she said reassuringly, whilst brushing a curl on Leo's head, though it were as if she were hiding something, a joke lingered behind her words.

He smacked her hand away and pointed a deathly finger at her.

"Then why the hell are you still here?" he yelled

"Because I was sent to do a job." she said matter of factly, and she snapped her fingers abruptly and a storm spirit went spiraling through the barriers, the ships deck, past the two of them into the lounge and Leo suddenly felt cold all over again.

"No, no, no! Get him back!" his hands combusted spontaneously, but his anger was rising.

As quickly as it came, it left but whisked by them and dropped the infamous piece of wood that was the secret to Frank Zhang's life.

She caught it and before Leo could grab it from her she froze it. And it wasn't a petty freeze, it was encased in ice so thick Leo couldn't fathom the purpose until she dropped it on the deck and a smile danced in her cold brown eyes.

"She wants you to kill yourselves." she whispered so seductively and sinister Leo had to control his emotions for they were a raging war.

She blew a kiss that hit him squarely on the forehead and his world was tucked into a freezing blanket of black.

* * *

_Oops I did it again,_  
_I played with your feels_  
_Got lost in my words._  
_MWUAHAH._

**OKAY THIS TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE CAUSE IM BUSY.**  
I'm doing **NaNoWriMo** and its this challenge where people need to write novels in a month, so I _might_ put this fic aside **BRIEFLY**. I promise briefly.

The next chapter might not be Lazel, and I promise you the whole ice thing over franks life line, does not mean he's dead okay.

_**Rate, Review, PM, oh please personal message me, cause I'd like to know your direct feedback.**_

Thanks for all the support.  
I **love** you all, even though you probably hate me for this...

X dekaliedoscopia


	5. Molten Gold

**ATTENTION:** This chapter has nothing to do with the previous chapters, just a one-shot I wanted to get done, because it may take a while to get the rest of that story going.

**ANOTHER ATTENTION:** I plan on writing **three/four **new fics, it may take a while to update all of them consecutively. Fear not.

**WHAT TO EXPECT: **

**GOODE HIGH SCHOOL **FIC AND/OR **PERCABETH** FIC.  
**RACHOLLO** FIC  
**TOKKA** FIC  
**ADVENTURE TIME** FIC

And i might write some smut later on. **Warning**.  
**This fic, is really going to be all over the place.**

**belongeth to rick.**

_**Set:**whenever the hell, Idk, sdjfhdkjaf_**  
**

* * *

"Hazel, truth or dare?"

The two demigods were lying in a vacant field blanketed by the eerie clouds and the moon, who was attempting to peep from behind the clouds. A breeze had waltzed through the two, snaking its way in between their skin and bones announcing its presence defiantly.

Hazel, definitely felt it, for she shivered and scooted close to Leo, who wasn't fazed by the cold. She surveyed him with luminescent eyes. It were as if the gods themselves had created orbs of molten gold and placed them on Hazel's face, and framed them with a honey and chocolate colored eyelashes.

They weren't supposed to be out. But, the ship was docked and Leo had witnessed Hazel drift off of the ship and stand on the grassy field, of which they should have been avoiding. He felt compelled to follow, he was so drawn to her. Everything about her. Her essence somehow caused his brain to go stupid and stuff, though Leo knew that the fibers of his being were on the brink of unraveling whenever he got close to her.

Leo lay on his back, his hands behind his head. Surveying the millions of stars hiding behind the clouds, that were like concealer to the shining blemishes of the sky.

"Truth." she says, her voice carried off with the wind.

Leo hesitated, they had shared mere sentences before both had reclined a midst the stars.

"What's your deepest darkest secret?" a grin had started to play at his lips, as he rolled on his side, his hand propping himself up.

Her locks of hair billowed around her face as she tucked her knees into her chest. Her arms holding on to her legs, as though she was trying to keep the core center of warmth in her body from escaping.

She raised her eyebrow and shook her head, "Fine, dare then."

Leo sat up abruptly, clearly not fond of this sudden change. "Hazel, no way in life can you back out of truth. Spill. Now."

She tried to mask how reluctant she really was. "Nope. Dare."

"Okay, I dare you to tell me what your deepest darkest secret is?" his face was solemn, though his eyes were pleading and sprinkled with a bit of amusement.

"Leo, we're demigods. Every single mistake we make is turns into a regret, every regret turns into a secret. And the ones we harbor for too long turn out to be the deepest and darkest. You know pretty much all of my life changing mistakes. What's there to know?" she said matter of factly, clearly unwilling to revisit her past.

"When you put it like that I feel stupid." he nudged her arm playfully, causing her arms to un-clutch from its tight grip on her legs, as she tipped over but steadied herself with her elbow.

She sat up straight and nudged him back, the contact causing the circuits in Leo's brain to kick into overdrive. She suppressed a giggle,

"That's cause you _are_ a doofus." she smirked, and he looked at her with a number of dancing laugh fits executing routines in his eyes.

He nudged her again though this time they had both broke out into a fit of giggles and laughter, as Leo had poked her in her core.

"Doofus?!" he yelled in mock distraught voice, "how dare you call me a doofus!" He hovered over her, simultaneously planting pokes over her as she lay on her back a militia of giggles escaping her larynx.

"Leo stop please!" she managed to say between giggle spasms, and soon he stopped as she recovered and got herself up, panting slightly.

He poked her again and she shot a _"Poke me, you die"_ glare, the infamous Pillsbury dough-boy death glare.

"But seriously Hazel, this is your truth, answer." he said as the moon reflected off of his eyes. "If you don't wanna share your deepest darkest secret, what's one of your most hidden secrets?"

Her eyes scowered the sky as if the stars would spell an answer, and then her face split and she was smiling like crazy, and Leo felt his insides grow warm.

"I dance." she blurted out, clearly caught in a memory of her own.

A dumbstruck Leo, who had no initial way of responding to that, for he had two left feet of his own looked at her quizzically clearly waiting for an explanation.

She took an intake of the clear nights air. "I don't know, its not professional, and I'm not sure it could be considered dancing but, I just do it."

Leo, who was catching on to what she was saying quite slowly looked at her and grinned. Her mane of hair was kept behind her in a thick braid which curls and ringlets sticking out at the ends and the edges.

"Show me." he whispered into the night, as her eyes seemed to get a thousand times more heavier.

She stood, and despite there was no music, she danced to the voices of the fading stars and the rushing wind. And though her dancing was at least for ten seconds, Leo saw her paint beauty with her limbs, her face so captured with liberation, as she turned on her tip toes before collapsing so gracefully on the ground. **(I hate inside author notes, I know my dance terms and shiz, but both of them don't so I can't say she did a set of fouettes on releve to tombe. #TEAMJOANSEBASTIANZAMORA) **

Leo looked at her, he didn't even try to mask how mesmerized he was. He was speechless and lost at words, for she had created a sentimental piece out of thin air, and his mind was melting and all he wanted to do at that moment was to hug her.

"Hazel that was..." he looked at her and got fairly close to her, his insides quickly flustering and moving about. A modest rouge crept up her to her cheeks, and she looked down.

"Nothing really." she said, whilst picking up a newly found interest in her hands.

"Yah right, nothing, Hazel, that was-" he started to say though the words escaped her lips before she could stop them.

"Okay, you're turn, truth or dare." she said, slightly winded and quick to change the subject.

"I'm gonna go with truth" he says whilst crossing his outstretched legs and leaning back on his elbows.

She looked at him, quickly running through the options of truths. She tried to swallow down the jittery feeling that occurred every time they made eye contact, and the fact that the slightest touch between the two caused her to grow weak.

"What do things do you hate to feel, specifics." she said, quickly, quite eager to hear his answer.

He laughed bitterly, "Things I hate to feel. I hate feeling guilty and I hate when people are angry with me. I hate when things don't work, I hate that feeling of eating too much and nearly barfing, I hate when people make fun of me and expect me to laugh, I hate feeling unnecessary. I hate feeling used, and cheated. I hate feeling sick and I hate the feeling I get after using Irish Spring soap." he said all in one breath, without hesitation. And before Hazel could say something she saw his body go rigid.

"Oh, and uh..." he shuddered slightly, before looking up at the sky, "I hate that feeling when like, you want to do something but you just can't." he looked her in the eye, a questioning look. "Y'know what I mean?"

His brown eyes were sweltering with such profoundness that she was slightly surprised he hadn't lost himself in the sky. She looked at the curls of black hair she wanted to play with, and the cheeks that were pierced with the cutest dimples that even when he wasn't smiling were prominent.

"I know _exactly_ what you mean." she said, whilst sighing.

He looked at her with the same look in his eye. "Elaborate." he sat up straight and moved in closer, so their shoulders were touching.

She felt her limbs go weak again, "Well, there are times when you just want to do something, and you can't because people will be angry, or eventually you'll be angry with yourself. But yo- your heart knows it's right... but your mind-" she took a pause her voice wavering slightly "Your mind is telling you no."

She turned and faced him, her eyes sparkling for some reason. And his had a glazed look in them, the corner of his mouth twitching. He was so close she could feel his breath.

"Elaborate." he asked softly, "What do you want to do?"

"I-" Hazel felt her body scream, the anchors that tied her to mortal reality had been severed. She dismembered the part of her soul that knew realization.

"You what Hazel" he whispered, and Hazel couldn't tell if his face was closer or not but she had no longer remembered anything other than her and Leo and the stars, clouds and the moon with her many eyes above her that were the witnesses.

And by then, she didn't need to speak for she had barely touched her lips to his, before he sunk down and reeled her in after him. He was on his back his hands resting tentatively on her arms, and their chests were mushed together slightly but they could both hear and feel each others hearts slammering against its enclosures, and she captured his lips in hers.

And his hands had snaked around her waist and his nimble and thin fingers were drawing meaningless shapes on her back, and her lips were moving against his deeply. Not as if the world was going to end, but patiently for they were just fulfilling their wants and all they knew at that moment was the warmth of each others lips, and the gentle touches they were sharing with each other.

And she had accidentally opened her lips for air, but all that had done was compelled Leo to capture her lips more hungrily, and soon before they realized their tongues were dancing and their lips were sharing secrets no one else would ever know. And soon the moving stopped, and their lips were a mere millimeter away from each other, breathing in the feedback of the breeze.

She pecked his lips once, then again, then thrice, for the both of them, this feeling felt eternal.

"Is this what you hated not feeling?" she whispered into the crook of his neck, before planting gentle butterfly kisses alongside his jaw.

"I think you mean we." he replied a smile playing behind his whispered words before catching her face in his hands, and preparing for another dance with his smiling lips.

* * *

_I really liked this one, so kiss kiss._

**Pip pip cheerio.**

Night, its freaking **1:08 am** here. I need to get my soggy bottom to bed.

**Follow, Fave, Review, PM.**  
_whatever suits yo fancy_

x dekaliedoscopiaddfjklsag


	6. Waltz the Waltz

**First off,** I've never gotten the chance to thank you all for reviewing and encouraging. You all get me through the day sometimes. (-:

This chapter, is yet another one shot dearies, _set in some random exquisite banquet hall._

I'm kinda really obsessed with **1D's new album,** and the song **Nobody Compares** and...

**BEWARE**  
**1D SONGFICS AHEAD**

**DISCLAIMER**: Belongeth to Rick

* * *

Leo had never thought he'd be in an extravagant banquet hall, with his hair sleeked back by something other than motor oil. His small figure was squeezed into dress pants, shoes and a crisp dress shirt under a silky black vest, and a snazzy red bow tie to match. His friends Jason, Frank, Piper, Nico, the loud and quite annoying satyr Hedge and not to mention Hazel were all adorned in fancy attire.

_Some looking better than the rest_, a small part in his brain surveyed as his eyes racked over the outfits Pipers dearest mother had left them with.

She had given Jason a crisp black tuxedo, as well as a white dress shirt and crisp cobalt blue tie. Nico, was wearing... black, as usual. His hair sleeked so far back, the milky white of his skin was such a wave of vibrant colour.

Frank was wearing a navy blue tuxedo, though his centurion medals were pinned to his chest, and a whole assortment of medals Leo definitely didn't know anything about, were neighboring the gold and purple laurel. His buzz cut was covered by something that looked vaguely like a veterans hat, and Leo couldn't help but stare.

"What are _you_ looking at Valdez?" Frank grumbled, as he looked at the posh crowd.

Leo knew they were supposed to be finding an imperial gold and silver ring, but just like Frank he surveyed the hundreds of adults and teens, adorned in designer ball gowns and suits with the white gloves and sparkling diamonds.

"What's that on your head, bro?" he asked auspiciously, laughing slightly.

"It's a damn hat. That's what it is." Frank said bluntly before shoving his hands into his pockets and turning to face the rest of them.

He shrugged, "what's next?"

Leo didn't understand the whole spectrum of appearance and good looks, though Aphrodite/Venus sure as Hades made sure the girls looked fine. Piper, who was never overlooked, was wearing some cream colored ball gown. And after her bust a wave of wave of sparkling material designed to look like flower petals pooled down toward her ankles. It was too mesmerizing for words, and a pair of silky white gloves extended straight above her elbows.

Her choppy brown hair, had been curled somehow carelessly though in an intricate fashion, and kept back in a thicket of brown curls behind her head kept together with a studded clip, that shined a million different colors when the light hit. It glistened so beautifully, Leo was sure Iris would be jealous.

She looked at Frank with her kaleidoscopic eyes and strangely flawless makeup, "We split up and socialize, we don't want to attract any monsters" she linked arms with Jason and smiled, "try to find the ring and do not, give them your real names."

He felt the charmspeak, but he nodded anyways. He looked around to see the first class citizens of Tuscany exchanging animated conversations in either heavy Italian or accented English. He reached for his tool belt, but realized to late it was gone.

He groaned, why couldn't Aphrodite create something that stored his weapons as well as looked fashionable. He figured if Hephaestus and Aphrodite got over their melodramatic marital drama, they could invent some serious shit.

A subtle tap to his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. He turned around and was met with a pair of golden eyes. His heart fluttered momentarily. He _had_ tried to avoid looking at her after she got zapped by Aphrodite, and succeeded until now. He looked around to see if any of his friends were around, though they all disappeared.

"Do you know where everyone went?" she asked calmly, though it took Leo a while to decipher her speech. His eyes were absorbing every aspect of her. Her cinnamon gold hair was wrapped around her head in a braid, that looked effortless and beautiful. Her eyes shone against her sheer gold dress, and Leo didn't mean to but he wanted to stare so much at her it hurt.

"Leo!"

"Oh, ya! Sorry, I blanked out for a second." he plastered on a grin, though his insides were melting furiously, he extended his elbow "Might as well _socialize_"

She suppressed a giggle, and looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "Is everything all right Leo?" her voice sparkled with a tint of caring suspicion.

"Just that Aphrodite sucks." he said nonchalantly, guiding her through the crowds

"What do you mean she sucks? She gave us all makeovers! We should be thankful a gods helping us for once right?" her words were casual and calm, but Leo could tell she was trying to dig further beneath the surface.

"Well, I'm grateful and all but-" he started to say before he suddenly felt a hand stroke at his back.

"_Buonasera_, _omino.._" came a seductive purr from a tall woman with the body of a model. Her rose red dress clung to her slim figure as her dark molten lava like hair and smoky makeup gave her a regal and enigmatic halo. Her eyes were a fierce shade of amber, that surveyed him in unsettling way.

"Are you talking to me?" Leo looked around to see if Jason or Frank were around, cause he was sure that woman sure as Hades wasn't talking to him.

She smiled at him with sin waltzing in her eyes, her bright red lips looked so oddly intoxicating, Leo was sure it was blood.

Hazel, was gripping his arm for dear life, and that's when Leo noticed it. The ring, with a marbled looking silver and gold band, and a triangular head made up a gem Leo couldn't get put his finger on.

"_Beninteso_! Who else would I be talking to?" she said in a heavy accented English, though the way she formed her words were oozing with a prowess and feline seductiveness. She reminded Leo of Catwoman, no doubt about it. But she emitted danger just by a dazzling grin, and Leo could practically smell the trouble off of her.

Luckily, Hazel made a quick save for a five star orchestra had started to play an old fashioned waltz. Hazel smiled sweetly at the lady, before saying "We'll be right back, Madame!" and dashing out of the crowd. They had made their way off of the dance floor near a marble fountain spewing crystal clear waters high into the air.

"Hazel, what was up-" Leo stopped speaking as soon as he saw Hazels face, her eyes were on the verge on tears and her face was void of any flustered colour.

"L-Leo that ring…" she breathed, her eyes vacant and distant. He grabbed her shoulders gingerly and shook her, lightly enough to regain her focus, "It's not good, the gem, it wasn't…"

"Normal?" he guessed, sure as anything that the gem was out of the ordinary.

"It sucked the life out of Leo, it was…" her voice wavered and he scoped the area for his friends.

"Look at me." She was looking out distantly, the empty and vacant look in her eyes diminishing as the colour flooded back to her cheeks.

He grabbed her chin and forced her to meet his gaze. "We'll blend in, we'll mingle, find the others and someone will get it. Okay." Her luminescent eyes were filled with fear, though she trusted him.

"Blend in how?" she asked quietly, as the music and voices grew louder as the night went on. He took a hold of both of her hands and led her to an area far from their first but in the midst of waltzing pairs and laughing adults.

"We're gonna dance, that's how dork." He grinned whilst haphazardly trying to sway to the music.

"Leo!" she tried not to giggle as he busted out ancient and completely inappropriate dances for one such as the one they were at, "Stop it!" though she enjoyed it and had erupted in a fit of giggles. He tried to execute an Irish Jig, but it was as though his legs tangled up and he stumbled forward.

"You have too left feet too huh?" she giggled, completely forgetting about Catwoman and her ring. A cute chuckle escaped his lips and he shrugged, "what can I say? Clumsy is the best policy"

She raised her eyebrow whilst holding his hands both awkwardly, yet attempting to sway with the music. "I thought it was honesty, is the best policy?"

"Well if it is, can I tell you why I said Aphrodite sucked?" he looked up at her sparkling eyes, his hands shifting from her hands to her waist, tentatively, "is this good?"

She nodded without protest, though expectant, wondering what it is he was going to say. "You were saying…?'

"Oh, well, it was just how, y'know. She gave everyone her blessing, and I don't know. Everyone's looking so fresh and..." he blushed deeply and shut his eyes briefly before breathing in heavily and taking out all in one breath.

"You look really beautiful in a dress, and it kind of hurts, and ya!" he quickly gave her peck on the cheek, and Hazel could feel where his hands were placed a growing warmth.

Despite the fact that she felt a war of emotions rage through her body she plastered on a smile. She wanted to kiss him properly, though her morals would definitely not allow it.

"Thanks Leo..." she blushed and they stood their awkwardly for a couple of seconds

"So.."

"So?"

They locked eyes, and an instant spark of flame triggered in both of them. They felt each other growing closer together, as though some magnetic pull was instantly causing them to join in unison. To embrace.

"Aphrodite does suck, doesn't she." Hazel managed to whisper before their lips met. And as soon as they had touched at their lips a wave of electricity shot through them from their head to their toes.

But, a blood curdling scream rippled through everything. They shot apart almost instantly, to see Catwoman, a playful smile rippling across her lips, holding a dagger at their dear friend, Pipers throat.

* * *

**CLIFF HANGER. PEACE OUT YALL.**

CHECK OUT MY STORY **TWELVE DAYS OF KISS MASS.** I'M GONNA UPDATE THAT A LOT IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO. CHECK IT. ILL COME BACK TO THIS I SWEAR.

**This stories on a two- week hiatus. I'm sorry!**  
_I'll post links to piper and hazel's dresses on my profile!_  
**Love you all!**

review plz. x dekaliedoscopia/


End file.
